Computer memory is frequently mounted onto modular circuit boards or modules which can be inserted into a computer so as to expand the aggregate memory of the computer. Memory modules are connected to a main circuit board of a computer system through multi-pin edge connectors which reside on the main circuit board. Typically, an edge of the memory module is inserted into an edge connector so that the module is positioned perpendicular to the main circuit board. A number of memory modules can be closely positioned parallel to each other and perpendicular to the main circuit board. Such an arrangement conserves space on the main circuit board but results in a dense coupling of memory modules on the main circuit board.
Memory modules, particularly dual in-line memory modules (DIMM), can be quite large. Some DIMM's may be six inches long and have approximately 200 contacts. Normal insertion of a module into a connector is accomplished by forcing the edge of the memory module between opposing rows of metal contacts in the connector. Upwards of 20 pounds of force is sometimes required to properly seat a module in a connector. Further, the surface area on the module where force can be applied is very small. In some instances, the edge of the module where force may be applied is only 0.050 inches wide. Applying insertion pressure to hundreds of modules per day, such as is required in a computer assembly line, can become very uncomfortable for the person charged with such a task. Thus, there is a need in the art for a device which provides assistance in inserting memory modules into a connector.
It is known in the art to provide a memory module extraction device. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,074, 5,367,761, 5,106,315, and 3,952,232 disclose various purported memory module extraction devices. Each of these devices is specialized to work with a particular type of memory module and connector.
An alternative module and connector type for which an extraction device has not been designed employs a lever applied to an exterior edge of the module and connector. For such module and connector configurations, applying downward pressure to the lever causes the module to be unseated from the connector. However, it can sometimes be difficult to access the lever due to the relative little clearance that is often available between components connected to a circuit board. Thus, there is a need in the art for a memory extraction device for use with memory modules and connector pairs which employ a lever mechanism for extraction of the module.
Accordingly, a goal of the present invention is to provide an electronic component insertion and extraction device for assistance in inserting and removing electronic components from a printed circuit board connector.